Game Link Cable
s connected with a Game Link cable]] A Game Link cable (Japanese: link cable) is a cable used to transfer data between two Nintendo consoles, such as the Game Boy, Game Boy Color, and Game Boy Advance. They can also connect Game Boy consoles with other devices, including the Game Boy Camera and Game Boy Printer. The Game Link cable was part of Satoshi Tajiri's original concept for the Pokémon games. He said early on that he imagined his creatures crawling through the cable from one game to another. With technological developments, including wireless technology, Game Link cables have become obsolete on newer consoles. Models There are several types of Game Link cables, depending upon the model of Game Boy used. For instance, the original Game Boy Game Link cable had much larger ends than that of the Game Boy Pocket/Game Boy Color. Also, a Game Boy Color Game Link cable is not compatible with its Game Boy Advance equivalent. The Game Boy micro uses another sized cable, so there has been some incompatibility among the different models over the years. Ideally, each player should have the same Game Boy model to prevent this issue. The Game Boy Advance and Game Boy Advance SP use the same Game Link cable. A Game Boy Color Game Link cable may be used with a Game Boy Advance, but it can only link Game Boy Color games, as Game Boy Advance games require more bandwidth. GCN-GBA Cable.jpg|Nintendo GameCube - Game Boy Advance link cable GBA Link Cable.jpg|Game Boy Advance link cable Pokémon special editions A special Game Boy Color Game Link cable was released with a box decorated with Pokémon; however, the cable itself was exactly the same as a regular cable. A yellow Game Link cable featuring a on each connector has also been released. Pokémon Link Cable US boxart.jpg|Standard Game Link cable with Pokémon box Pokémon link cable.jpg|Pokémon Game Link cable Uses in the Pokémon games ]] In the core series games In the first two generations, the Game Link cable's two main functions were established: inter-player s and the trading of Pokémon. These exchanges took place in the Cable Club, which is included in every Pokémon Center. Up to two players can link together. Although more link opportunities were incorporated into the Generation III games, Game Link cables had limited use. The cable remained the sole means of communication for , but the advent of introduced wireless technology. The Game Boy Advance Wireless Adapter that was shipped with copies of these games plugs into the same socket as the Game Link cable, but allows for less cumbersome interactions. Up to four players can link together with the Game Boy Advance Game Link cable. In addition, the GameCube-Game Boy Advance Game Link cable allowed communication with Pokemon Colosseum and Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness for battling and trading, as well as with Pokemon Box Ruby and Sapphire for storage. Pokemon Box Ruby and Sapphire also came included with this cable. The consoles for later generations, the Nintendo DS and 3DS, have built-in wireless technology, and do not support any cables. As such, Game Link cables have become redundant. In spin-off games The trading and battling component of spin-off games is not as prevalent as it is in the core series. In and Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR!, the Game Link cable is required for players to battle each other head-to-head. Players may also transfer cards and deck configurations by using the Game Boy Color's infrared port. References to the Game Link cable in the Pokémon games In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, there is an item with this name that is used to evolve Pokémon that would normally require a trade to evolve. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, during the Delta Episode the scientists at the Mossdeep Space Center intend to use a device called the Link Cable to direct the destination of the wormhole they intend to open to take the meteor off of collision course with the planet. In other languages Category:Game mechanics Category:Nintendo Category:Electronic devices Category:Peripherals de:Linkkabel (Zubehör) es:Cable link fr:Câble Link (Game Boy) it:Cavo Game Link ja:通信ケーブル zh:游戏连接电缆